Twins VS Toy
by RennyTenTen
Summary: My FIRST Fanfiction posted! * TwinsxHaru - The twins have had enough of their plans failing, or ending too soon. Now, they have the ultimate scheme to do what they've been wanting.. and they have The Shadow King in on it too! * There WILL be eventual smut.. Though not in the first few chapters. Don't read if you're not into that !
1. Chap1-A fool proof plan

**This is my first fan fiction; published! ****Don't**** go easy on me! I want complete honesty, along with any and all critique ~That means reviews, reviews, reviews! Please&Arigatou! -** _Dedicated to Lily!_ -

**_I do not own Ouran High school Host Club in any way, shape, or form._**

* * *

It was a normal; or as normal as it can be; day in the life of Haruhi Fujioka. She had gotten up at the same early hour as she followed the same morning routine; wash up, get dressed, pack lunch, pack bag, lock up. After all that, she made her way to the elegant and high-class school she was _lucky_ enough to get a full scholarship to- Ouran Academy.

Her day carried on as it did any other. She squeezed herself between two unruly twins for her first few classes. Come lunch, she hid away in the corner to eat the bento she'd packed earlier in peace, and maybe get a little studying done. Then, more classes with the devil's seeds. When the bell rang, the poor girl was dragged to music room three by none other than those same two; Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You two know I can walk myself there, right? " Said Haruhi, hiding the annoyance she so badly desired to let burst out.

"Of course we do, Haruhi..." The innocence of the younger twins voice gave her hope...  
However it was taken away just as quickly by Hikaru. "...But there's no fun in that!"

Not-so-surprisingly late, the devilish duo burst through the doors of music room three with Haruhi helplessly in between. As Tamaki sprung from his chair, flailing about and complaining of how worried he was for his 'daughter', Kyouya eyed the situation carefully, before slowly standing up.

"Ahem."

That's all it took for the four heads to turn. Tamaki's fists froze just before attacking the twins, who stopped chuckling, but kept a tight grip on Haruhi.

"As much as I _love _watching you all bicker meaninglessly," The shadow king continued, once all attention was on him, "However, we do only have a matter of minutes before our guests arrive." He stared each of the hosts down, keeping his gaze on the commoner in the middle while each of them dispersed.  
She blinked, staring right on back. After a moment of silence, Kyouya wandered off to stand before the doors with everyone else, and Haruhi followed.

"Thirty seconds"  
Each member straightened up...  
"Ten seconds"  
giving their best smiles..  
"That's 10,000 yen to your debt, Haruhi."  
And with that the infamous host clubs doors opened, leaving the wide-eyed girl forced to mask her surprise and anger..  
"Welcome"~ The members said in unison.

* * *

_***After the clients left***_

* * *

Haruhi stormed over to the still smirking shadow king, but was cut off by the twins.  
"Haruuuhiiii" They whined together, much resembling children not getting their way. Kaoru pulled out a paper, as did Hikaru, and shoved it before the commoner's eyes. "What the hell is this?" She was trying to push past them, to complain about her once again, unfairly raised debt.  
"The test we took last week!" They held their ground, swiftly stepping in front of whichever way she tried to move.  
She sighed, knowing there was no escape until she paid attention. Taking the papers, a small chuckle came out as she read each "You two got the same failing grade..?"  
They nodded, pushing fake embarrassment into their tones. "We just can't get the material," Hikaru stated, pulling his lips in to create a helpless pout look.  
"... and we know you do, so if you come over..." Kaoru continued, mimicking his older brother.

"No way." Her face, as emotionless as ever, stared back and forth between the two.

"But-"

"No way in hell."

The twins gave each other a glance, then both looked back at Kyouya, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He sighed, slowly straightening up and adjusting his glasses. "If you go and help them, I'll say that 10,000 never happened."

"Plus!" Kaoru said excitedly, before the poor girl could even respond.

Hikaru finished, sounding just as eager as his twin "We'll have a maid with us at all times, if you're worried about us doing anything weird."

Satisfied with their offer, the twins straightened up and watched Haruhi think with anticipation.

Haruhi was smart, everyone knew that. She always thought over decisions before making them. '_It's suspicious why Kyouya would decide to help... let alone him taking the same amount that he gave without reasoning.. '_ Whether or not she thought them over thoroughly, well that was a different story. She's smart, but she's naive.

After coming to what she thought was a sensible decision, her thinking face was exchanged for the same emotionless expression as always.

"Okay."

The twins shared a subtle glance and smirk as Kyouya strutted out smoothly, shaking his head.

_'She has no idea what she's in for' _was the last thought running through all three of these boys heads. Haruhi's mind was wondering if they'd have fancy tuna for dinner.

* * *

_***She's smart.. but she's oh so naive.***_

* * *

**SO? Whatcha think? I know its super short, but I'll work to make these a whole lot longer. Soon enough each chapter, hopefully, will be AT LEAST 10-15K words. My real goal is 30k though. But as you can see, I need to learn a lot before going that far! That's why I need you~ to review~! Again, I want complete honesty. Tell me whatever I did wrong, and whatever I can do to improve. *Good criticism won't hurt either ;D***

-**This chapter isn't at all lemony or explicit, but eventually we'll get there! Patience, Loves.  
**

** Thanks to all who even considered reading! Means a lot! xoxo- Ren**


	2. Chap2- Planned by fools

**A/N: Agh! It makes me so happy to see people are reading~! A few people actually set alerts; Thank you guys so much. You're the reason this is fun! ****__*******I posted this chapter without it being betaread first, so It'll probably end up getting edited later. Just grammar and technicalities ; Those annoying little things.. I did go over it a billion times though! I hope it's not too bad.**

_-Dedicated to Lily ; BabyFreakLovesFanService -_

_**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way, shape, or form. Enjoy~  
**_

* * *

Haruhi pushed, slapped, and fought back the two pairs of identical hands that kept creeping themselves over to her. She had made it an everyday act to defend against them, however, it was a bit more difficult being in the back of a car with little-to-no space. Why didn't they call for a bigger ride? Surely they had at least one limo at hand. Hell, why did they do half the things they did? What purpose does all this touching and teasing serve? What exactly do all the pranks get them in the long run? It wasn't productive in any way she could tell. Why did she even agree to this?

The spaced out commoner snapped back to reality as she felt the car come to a stop. She was more than happy to crawl over Hikaru to get out as soon as she could, earning an unnoticed blush from him. As she swung the door open and hopped out, the twins followed close behind, silently going over the 'fool-proof' plan in their heads. By the time the chauffeur had gotten out, the three of them were gone and well on their way inside.

The minute they had stepped through the beautifully detailed, creamy-white, gold-trimmed double doors, there was a line of maids and butlers waiting their arrival; ready to greet.

"Welcome home, Young Masters, and Miss Fujioka". _'This is so unnecessary...'_

Haruhi, being the inexperienced commoner she is, took her time going down the line, bowing to each one in return. "Thank you.. thank you.. thank you.. thank- GAH?! " Before she could finish showing her bland appreciation, the impatient troublemakers dragged her upstairs, leading her down what seemed like a never-ending maze of hallways. She was desperately trying to keep track of the path, just in case she needed to make an escape later, but it was no use. She had no idea where they'd come from or which way they were going. Finally, the wandering _and wondering_ ended as the three of them stood in front of a large, hardwood door with a glass doorknob.

She blinked as Kaoru opened it, casually strutting into a slightly messy, but still extremely elegant two person bedroom, which seemed bigger than the _literally_ poor girl's entire house.

Despite the utter surprise and slight embarrassment of being in such an extravagant setting, she allowed Hikaru and Kaoru to lead her into their room, sporting her usual blank expression.

Once they were inside, the older twin slowly closed the door as his mirror image showed Haruhi to a corner of the room. There, all made up and ready, was a very clean, new looking study area that was chock full of any and every office supply or study tool ever imagined.

"We just had this installed yesterday..."

"...as a special request for our study date, Haruhi!" Explained the twins.

Haruhi blinked again. _'They installed it yesterday? But I only agreed to this a few hours ago... and... date? This is not a date.'_

Instead of voicing her immediate suspicions and objections, the commoner in question decided to ask about something she found a little more important.

"What about the maid?"

"What?"

"The maid." She repeated, remembering the promise. Kaoru sent a worried glance to Hikaru, who reassured him with a small smirk.

"Right! Of course..." Hikaru clapped twice, and in rushed two serious-looking maids, standing as if they were before a high-ranked general in the military, about to go into battle. They looked like they were in their early 20s, smooth, pale skin, nice average bodies, and very pretty overall.

Haruhi eyed them carefully before she approved.. they _seemed_ responsible enough.

Once Kaoru took sight of who his brother called in, he relaxed into his chair with a grin, knowing that these two in particular were _major_ fans of the their little act. Hikaru took a seat next to Kaoru, and Haruhi sat across from them. She spread out the papers and books on the large marble table, getting a good look at what she had to work with. After taking a few seconds to mentally organize a lesson plan, she got to lecturing while passing out papers between the two boys, not noticing the mischievous glint in their amber eyes.

* * *

A few hours passed, though to Haruhi it was a painful and annoying eternity, filled with;

"Kaoru! That's _my _pencil!"

"But.. can't we share? We share everything!"

"Just get your own pencil!"

"Oh Hikaru, why must you be so mean to me..."

"I'm.. sorry, Kaoru... I didn't mean to-"

"I... forgive you... Hika-ru!"

Haruhi rubbed her temples, letting out a much expected sigh. "Can you guys just focus on the lesson?! There aren't any girls here to impress.. you know I don't care about that brotherly love crap."

Both boys stopped gazing into each others eyes long enough to look up at Haruhi, but continued to hold onto one another.

"Oh contrary" They sang in unison, glancing over at where the maids were once standing, just in time to see them scurrying out the door, squealing and blushing.

_'Damn... rich... bastards.' _

"Never mind them. I can't help you if you're doing things like that." Haruhi exclaimed bluntly, ignoring the shortage of witnesses.

"Oh, We're sorry Haruhi!"

Suddenly, their voices sounded awfully enticing, and their gazes went from entertained to seductive within seconds...

"Was it..."

"...Too distracting?"

If that alone wouldn't make any girl go wild, both of her sides were quickly occupied by a twin, each smoothly running their hands over her shoulders and underarms. This was an antic that usually never effected her even in the slightest... and this time was no different. What made them think they'd get anything new was beyond her. Without a second thought, she stood up and easily slipped away from their grasp.

Right at that moment, there was a knock at the door, followed by an old, husky voice saying, "Dinner, Sirs".

_~*The foolproof plan... planned by fools*~_

* * *

**__****A/N: Nope! No lemon just yet c: ! Thanks for reading ~ I think from now on I'll be trying to get chapters in every other day or so.. but that all depends on how quickly I can get them to my betareader.. and if I don't get any bad cases of writers block! I'll try though- For sure. I think I'll keep the chapters around 1,000 words for a little... I mean you can only write so much without it turning to nonsense and run on sentences right?**

**_PS; Review! Especially if you have ideas. I want to merge in as much as you want to see~ It's all for the readers 3 ! Love you long time. xoxo- Rennytenten  
_**


	3. NOTACHAPTERREAD!

**GUYS, I AM SO SO SO SORRY. I really didn't mean to blow the third chapter off for so long, but I've been having a pretty emotional week. And a serious case of writers block. I mean, if any of you lovely readers have ANY ideas on how to get this going, I would seriously appreciate it. Once the third chapter is out, I'll delete this little message... I just wanted to tell you guys I'm trying my best, and I haven't given up. **

* * *

**I'm working on the third chapter right after I write this note, but I'm still stuck on flow and ideas. I also need another betareader, mainly for flow, no so much grammar. I'll go through every chapter until I'm sure there's no mistakes, all I need is someone to help me organize my ideas. You'll get credit, Of course!**

**I'm an awful newbie author~ SorryNotSorry! D:**

Prettypleasewithtwincestonto pforgiveme! ~xoxo RennyTenTen

* * *

**SORROW! ARE YOU READING THIS? hohohoho, kisskissfallinlove3 **


	4. Notice!

**That's right, I'm back~ **

**Sorry for that.. I won't blow this off for that long again; I hope. Anyway, I'm writing chapter three as you read this, Get hyped. **

_**xoxo Ren**_


End file.
